Voyage à la montagne V2
by Y-a-o-iii
Summary: L'équipe des Devils Bats partent s'entraîner à la montagne . Les problèmes vont s'enchaîner pour Sena. Finalement Hiruma et Sena se retrouve à partager le même chalet ,es le début de la guerre ? Vraiment ? Yaoi Version 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartienne pas, ils appartiennent à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata

Merci à Mikan92 pour m'avoir proposé d'être bêta pour la fiction , mais vu que j'écris le chapitre vraiment le dernier jour ce chapitre ne pourra ne pas être corrigé j'espère qu'il n'y aura ps d'autre faute.

Il y aura 8 chapitre à cette fanfiction, bonne lecture:)

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour les Devils Bats de Demon ! Un entraînement dans la montagne « Rendez-vous au terrain, ce lundi à 7h30 » était la consigne laissés par le cher capitaine Hiruma.

P.O.V .. ?

Je me réveille, tourne la tête vers mon réveil qui affiche 7h20 .. 7h20 ? Je suis en retard ! Je m'habille en 10 seconde chrono en main, enfin si j'en avais le temps ! Et maintenant, je dois courir jusqu'au lycée. J'y arrive rapidement et m'avance sur le terrain, mais je n'y vois personne. Ils sont sûrement dans le local du club. Je marche donc jusqu'à la porte du local qui est aussi notre vestiaire. Je l'ouvre et seul Hiruma est présent, devant moi, confortablement installé, enfin du mieux possible dans une chaise, dans une « position lit » : les fesse sur une chaise et ses jambe sur la table où sont posées des figurines représentant les différentes équipes de football américain que l'on a déjà rencontrées. Bizarrement Hiruma a un sourire démoniaque sur son visage.

Salut foutu secrétaire, dit Hiruma en me voyant

Salut , on est les seuls arrivés ? Je dis cette question sur un ton hésitant, es que tout mon équipe était devenue folle pour ne pas écouter les ordres du démoniaque Hiruma ?

Bien sûr, il est seulement 6 h 30

Quoi ?!

Je faillit m'étrangler sous cette affirmation et posa un regard plein de question au blond.

J'avais peur que tu sois en retard, et pour le secrétaire sérieux que tu es se serai dramatique non ? Alors j'ai demandé à tes parents d'avancer d'une heure toutes les objets donnant l'heure chez toi.

Hiruma … , dis-je sur un ton que je voulais menaçant, mais réellement que puis-je faire contre lui ?

Fin du P.O.V

Après cette petit mise au point de notre cher capitaine, Sena s'installe sur une chaise, finalement cela ne le dérangerait pas, ou plutôt plus qu'il soit pris dans les combines du démon, il en avait une certaine habitude maintenant et cela faisait son charme de démon. Mais le brun sourit doucement, content que son capitaine est pensé à lui particulièrement.

Dit, commença Sena pour meublé le silence du local, le stage d'entraînement est à la montagne c'est tout ce que je sais mais pour la nourriture , le logement et tout le reste ?

Le logement, ce sont des chalets pour deux ou trois , vous choisirez vos binôme et le reste c'est pas tes affaires, répondit Hiruma sur un ton calme.

Des binômes ? Cool je vais choisir … Monta !

P.O.V Hiru-chou

Monta … encore et toujours lui.. Sena ne pense qu'à ce foutu macaque ! Et moi ? Pourquoi je suis .. jaloux ? Pourquoi Sena se mettrait avec moi dans un chalet pour deux semaines ? Qui voudrais bien déjà ! Enfin, pourquoi je m'occupe de vouloir être avec ce foutu secrétaire ? Seul le football américain me passionne !

Fin P.O.V

Après ce très court échange, nos deux protagonistes restent muets comme des poissons rouges. Vers 7 heures, Kurita arrive et entame une discussion avec Sena. Il fût bientôt suivit d Monta, le disciple de Kurita, les trois frangins, qui on réaffirmer qu'ils n'étaient pas frères. Le reste de l'équipe des Devils Bat arrivent avant sept heures et demi de peut de se faire canarder par Hiruma et ses armes ! Donc les joueurs de football américain partirent dans le bus. Après deux heures de voyage,alors qu'ils dormaient quasiment tous, Hiruma les réveilla avec ses douces armes à feu.

Réveillez-vous on va aux chalets ! Cria soudainement Hiruma

'Sont où tes chalets ? Dit Jumanji d'une voix d'endormi

Là-haut, dit l'air de rien le capitaine en pointant une montagne au loin.

Quoi ? Là-haut ? Tout là-haut ?! S'exclama Monta

Oui, vous devrez y arriver au avant 10h30 évidement !

Quoi ? Fut dit d'une seule voix par le reste de l'équipe.

Vous pouvez pas en forêt, dit d'une voix joyeuse Hiruma.

Sur ces mots, Hiruma lâcha tous les sacs de l'équipe puis la laissa sur place et reparti avec le bus vers les chalets. Toute l'équipe parti enfin presque toute. Sena resta un petit moment pour ramasser ses affaires tombées de son sac mal fermé. Un fois cela fait, il parti vers la montagne seul...

Vers 10 h 30

Presque toute l'équipe est arrivée au chalets. Hiruma leur explique qu'ils doivent se repartir en binômes et que le chalet tout à droite est à lui mais qu'un binôme peut s'inscrire avec lui si cela le tente. Ils s'installent dans les chalets. Mais quand vient le tour du choix de Monta, et donc de l'écrire sur la fiche récapitulative, il se tourna vers son capitaine et lui demanda :

Dit Hiruma, il est descendu du bus Sena ?

Hein ? Fut la seule réponse dite par Hiruma

Il était avec toi dans le bus quand on est montés ici non ?

Non, répondu le capitaine ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait le singe

Mais si il n'était ni avec nous , ni avec toi .. where is Sena ?

Foutu singe !

Avant même que Monta ne puisse réagir à l'insulte qu'il vit partir Hiruma vers la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser.

P.O.V Sena

Il fait nuit, je suis seul. Je me suis perdu dans cette forêt ! Personne ne viendra me chercher ici je pense. Kurita et Komosubi doivent parler de maître à élève sur la ligne de défense, les frangins en train de se battre ou de râler car ils ont eu le chalet avec Cerbérose. Monta doit faire sa prière à sont dieu de la réception, Musashi doit téléphoner à son père et Ishimaru... bien je ne le remarque pas assez pour savoir ce qu'il fait... Et Hiruma doit nettoyer ses armes. Hiruma .. je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit là … , se lamenta Sena

Vraiment n'importe quoi ? Dit une voix venant d'un buisson

Qui est là ? S'inquiéta Sena

Celui qui vient de passer des heures à te chercher et qui donc ne nettoie pas ses armes

Hiruma ? Dit Sena d'une voix pleine d'espoir

En personne !

En disant cela, Hiruma sorti d'un buisson, il s'approche de Sena et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Car il est assit sur une branche au sol, il n'est pas si petit !

Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? Lui demanda le capitaine

Mon sac s'est renversé et j'ai du le ramasser et je suis parti en retard..

Eh bien.. Allez vient on rentre !

Hiruma se lève et commence à partir mais notre coureur préféré, lui ne bouge pas, ses yeux trouvent un intérêt soudain pour la terre à ses pieds.

Sena ? Questionna le capitaine

Je n'arrive plus à marcher ..

Quoi ?!

D'un seul coup, le blond fit le chemin inverse vers le brun.

Enfin .. je veux dire que je me suis foulé la cheville droite.

J'ai cru que c'était plus grave, soupira de soulagement le blond.

Je ne peux pas bouger d'ici avant demain je pense. T'as qu'à rentrer aux chalets j'ai des couvertures et de la nourriture dans mon sa..

Hiruma venait d'attraper Sena, et le porte comme une princesse dans ses bras.

Euh .. Hiruma ? Demanda Sena, très légèrement inquiet pour sa virilité dans cette position

Je ne te laisserai pas seul ici, dit Hiruma d'un ton qui ne laissa pas de place à la contradiction

Hiruma commença a marcher vers les chalets et Sena adopte une mine boudeuse mais au final il est heureux que son capitaine soit venu le chercher. Il s'endormit rapidement avec comme coussin le torse de son capitaine préféré.

Voilà le première chapitre de la version deux !

Vous en pensez quoi ? Pensez aux reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, désoler pour cet énorme retard mais j'ai enchaîne des traitements lourd donc je pouvais pas faire quand chose. J'ai enfin du temps libre, je vais mieux et plus le stress des cours. J'ai plein d'idée de fiction mais ma priorité c'est celle là ne vous inquiétez pas !

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Hiruma arrive au camp d'entraînement, ayant toujours Sena dans ces bras. Le camp était composé d'une grande plaine avec un terrain de football américain et de six chalets de bois alignés, et devant ces chalets une grande table de camping. Hiruma s'approche de la liste de la répartition des chalets placardé sur l'un d'entre eux pour savoir où déposer son running back. Il parcourait les noms, il vit que Monta était avec Jumonji, il fronça les sourcils, les frères étaient sensés être tous avec Cerberus. En bas de la liste, il y retrouva son nom, qu'il avait écrit quelques heures plutôt. En face de son nom était inscrit « Sena ». Hiruma retenait son souffle, il allait vivre avec Sena pendant deux semaines. Il se dirigea vers le dernier chalet un peu plus à l'écart des autres, le capitaine voulait sa tranquillité. Il ouvrit la porte et déposa Sena sur le lit double.

Le chalet était simple, un grand lit double au centre de la pièce avec deux petite table de nuit de chaque coter. Il y avait un coin aménager en salon avec un canapé blanc. Une autre porte qui donné sur la salle de bain. Il décida de prendre la trousse de soin dans cette dernière pièce et de réveiller le brun. Il secoua doucement Sena pour le réveiller.

Hi.. Hiruma ? Dit Sena d'une voix mal réveiller

Oui, je vais mettre une bande sur ta cheville. Assit toi sur le lit, lui répondit gentillement Hiruma.

Sena s'assit sur le lit en tailleur mais avec sa jambe blesser tendu vers Hiruma qui était assit en face de lui en tailleur aussi. Hiruma s'appliqua a ne pas faire mal à Sena et a lui maintenir la cheville pour qu'elle ne le fasse plus souffrir. Le silence était pesant dans le petit chalet, Sena se rappela qu'il devait loger par deux dans les chalets, était-il avec Hiruma ?

Hiruma ? Questionna Sena

Hum ? Lui répondit le blond, toujours concentrer sur le bandage.

On est .. ensemble ?

Hiruma sursauta et ses joues se colorèrent en rouge

Oui .. enfin pour deux semaines dans ce chalet, dit-il d'une voix légèrement déçu.

Sena ne répondit pas , ne sachant pas si passez deux semaines avec son capitaine le déranger réellement. Il finit par s'allonger totalement en soupirant d'aise, son capitaine fessait attention à ses gestes pour ne pas le blesser involontaire, et le brun le remercia silencieusement.

Une fois qu'Hiruma eu finit, il s'allongea à coter de Sena, le regardant du coin de l'œil, essayant d'être discret.

Tu ne pourras pas faire l'entraînement avec ta cheville, déclara Hiruma

Mais, je vais faire quoi alors ? Répliqua Sena en se relevant à moitié, et légèrement stresser, ils était la pour un entraînement, si il ne pouvait pas le faire, il devrait rentré ?

Je ne sais pas encore, mais pour l'instant on devrait dormir, c'était une longue journée aujourd'hui.

Le blond se releva, et partis vers son sac et en sortis un boxer. Il demanda à Sena se qu'il mettait pour dormir, il lui répondit, avec quelques rougeurs aux joues, que lui aussi dormait en boxer. Ils se déshabillèrent dos à dos, en se lançant toujours des petit coups d'œils. Ils se mirent au lit rapidement , encore dos à dos.

Le lendemain matin, dans ce chalet éloigné des autres, une scène touchante, deux hommes étaient enlacés. Hiruma avait sa tête sur celle de Sena, qui celui-ci était blotti contre le torse de son capitaine et leurs jambes étaient bien soudés ensemble. Quand le capitaine se réveilla doucement, ayant passé une agréable nuit, il rougit fortement en découvrant sa position. Il essaya de réveiller son camarade en lui caressant doucement le dos et en lui chuchota doucement à son oreille que la nuit était finie, et qu'il fallait se réveiller. Le running back émerga de son sommeil doucement, et se rendant compte de la position dans les bras d'Hiruma. Il s'éloigna et s'excusa.

Je suis désoler, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte.

Ça ne fait rien. On ferait mieux de s'habiller et d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner, j'ai faim, avoua Hiruma.

Sena acquiescen même si la chaleur d'Hiruma lui manquait et commença a se mettre debout mais dés que sa cheville dut poser au sol et essaya de prendre appui dessus, la douleur le fit rasseoir. Le Capitaine le regarda faire, un peu peiné, il fouilla dans le sac du plus jeune et lui lança un boxer propre et un jean noir qui avait l'air moulant, oubliant volontairement ou non un t-shirts. Il se décida à s'habilla rapidement et quand il passa la porte pour sortir, il demanda à Sena de ne pas bouger. Hiruma revient quelques minutes plus tard avec in plateau à la main, bien remplis, des croissant, des pains aux chocolats, du jus d'orange. Sena se demanda si il y avait un boulanger ou une épicerie perdu dans cette montagne. Il posa le plateau sur le lit, regardant attentivement le brun vêtu uniquement de son jean, et il avait raison il était bien moulant, ne fessant aucune remarque sur son absence de haut.

Je t'apporte le petit dej' Vu que tu n'es pas vraiment en état de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

Merci, dit Sena tout souriant.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement en se regardant, se voulant toujours discret, et rougissant parfois quand ils croisèrent le regard de l'autre. Après ce bon petit déjeune, Hiruma décida qu'ils devaient sortir dehors et voir le reste de l'équipe. Comme hier, il porta Sena comme une princesse et l'installa à la table où était réunit les Devils Bats. Leurs camarades leurs posa des milliards de questions en même temps, autant sur la disparition de Sena, sur leurs nuit, essayant de trouver une faiblesse à leurs sadique capitaine. En ayant marre, le sadique capitaine sortit ses armes et tira en l'air, les menaçant, courir ou se faire tirer de dessus ? Ils partirent tous vers le terrain très rapidement. Le blond fit un petit sourire à Sena qui le rendit. La journée se passa tranquillement, Hiruma menait sadiquement l'entraînement des Devils Bats et Sena s'occupait des papiers de secrétaire.

La journée se passa tranquillement, le repas du midi se passa sans question, entre la fatigue et les menaces d'Hiruma, l'envie était partis vite. Mais ils retenteraient c'est sûr. Quelques heure plus tard l'entraînement se finit et ils préparèrent ensemble le dîner. Nos deux protagonistes ne passèrent pas un moment très tranquille, Sena était harceler de question et d'excuse de Monta de l'avoir laissé avec le démon, et le dit démon supporta le regard moqueur de son Misashi, qui savait que le blond n'était indifférent au charme du brun. Finalement, le démon en eu assez, il prit Sena et le porta en sac à patate sur son épaule et repartir vers leur chalet, dont Hiruma claqua violemment la porte du chalet pour montrer son mécontentement à son équipe. Ils frissonnèrent, ce message leur laissé entrevoir de long entraînement de souffrance.

Hiruma posa doucement Sena sur leurs lit et il grogna contre ses coéquipiers. Sena rit doucement et eu une idée pour détendre son capitaine.

Allonge toi sur le ventre, ordonna presque Sena.

Et pourquoi ? Répondit Hiruma méfiant

Je vais te faire un massage. Tu dois être tout tendu et puis c'est mon rôle en tant que secrétaire.

Hiruma se laissa faire et enleva son haut et s'allongea sur le ventre pendant que Sena attrapa de l'huile de massage dans la table de nuit. ( NdL : Vraiment bien équiper ce chalet )

Pov Sena-choupinou

Je m'installe à coter de lui et commence à lui masser le dos essayant de lui faire du bien. J'y arrivait plutôt bien car il commençait à faire des soupirs d'aise. Je souris, je pense être l'un des seuls à lui faire ça, et à l'entendre. Je continuais de m'appliquer mais je commençais à me sentir serrer dans mon pantalon, voir le dos et les, belles, fesses de son capitaine, le faisait rougir, mais ajoutez ces gémissement qui devenait de plus en plus fort et ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qui lui faisait. Même si il ne savait pas pourquoi un garçon lui faisait autant d'effet. Il s'arrêta de masse le blond.

J'espère que tu sens mieux maintenant, je vais aller.. prendre une douche, dit Sena

Tu masses vraiment bien, dit-il d'une voix très sensuelle, ne lâchant pas le brun du regard. Tu veux que je porte jusqu'à la salle de bain ?

Non, non c'est bon je vais y aller à cloche pied !

Je me dépêche d'aller dans la salle de bain , ne voulant pas qu'Hiruma remarque mon érection naissante. Je pris une bonne douche froide pour calmer mon excitation et suivit d'une douche chaude. Je ressors de la douche sur une simple serviette autour de ma taille, ayant oublié mes vêtements, et à cloche pied.

Pov de Hiru-chou !

J'avais encore du mal à me remettre de son petit massage. Ses mains étaient vraiment douce sur ma peau, et ses gestes m'avaient vraiment détendu. J'essayais de calmer mes émotions, quand Sena sortit de la salle de bain. Il était seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille laissant voir son torse pas très musclé mais qui me faisait craqué et ses jambes affinés. Ses cheveux mouillés collé à son visage, une petite gouttelette d'eau coula de l'une de ses mèches, glissa sur son torse et finissant sa course sous la serviette. Je n'avais pas pu détaché les yeux et avais du mal à avaler, j'avais envie de le plaquer contre le mur, et lui faire toute sorte de choses. J'étais plus musclé que lui, ça aurait été facile à faire, et de goûter à ses lèvres qui me semblait si douce. J'arrivais pas à sortir un mot, je partis directement dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi je me mettais dans un tel état ?

Fin Pov.

Sena lança un regard surpris vers la porte que venait de passer Hiruma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hiruma sortit dans la même tenue que Sena un peu plus tôt. Sena eu les même penser qu'Hiruma quand il le vit,, il n'avait qu'une envie que le blond vienne l'embrasser. Tout les deux très gêner allèrent se coucher. Dos à dos comme hier, mais notre running back avait froid. Il se retourna vers son capitaine, qui lui aussi se retourna en l'entendant.

Hiruma ? Demanda Sena qu'une petite voix

Oui ? Répondit le blond, regardant le brun dans les yeux.

Es..que..enfin si tu veux..es..que..tu..voudrais, essayât de s'expliquer le plus jeune mais il était trop gêner.

Es que je pourrais .. ? Incitant l'autre à finir sa phrase

Es que je pourrais dormir dans tes bras, j'ai froid ! Dit-il d'un seul coup

Hiruma fut surpris, mais passa ses bras autour de la taille de Sena, le collant à lui. Il était vraiment très heureux de cette position.

Bonne nuit, dit Hiruma en ferma les yeux

Bonne nuit, répondit Sena, fessant de même que le blond

Chacun s'endormirent très gêner mais heureux pour une raison qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ou pas encore totalement.

Et voilà ! Plus de pages World, es long ou court pour vous ?

Je travaille sur le chapitre 3 dans la semaine donc il devrait sortir plus vite que le deuxième


	3. Chapter 3

Et voiçi le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on avance dans l'histoire !

( NdA : Le texte entre * * sont les paroles dîtes au téléphone )

Cette fois ci, c'est Sena qui se réveilla en premier. Comme le matin d'avant, son corps était enlacé à celui d'Hiruma, dont le bras de ce dernier était solidement autour de sa taille fine et sa tête dans son cou. Le running back sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues, il était géné d'être comme ça avec son capitaine. Mais c'était son capitaine, alors il aime ça. Il décida d'attendre que le dormeur se réveil, il lui fallait juste trouver une occupation.

Le blond se réveilla quelque minutes plus tard, très doucement, ne voulant pas vraiment bouger. Mais après quelques secondes, il se souvient qu'il dormait avec Sena. Et que donc la sensation de chaleur devait venir de lui, mais surtout la main dans ses cheveux.

Bonjour, dit Hiruma en relevant la tête pour voir son compagnon de lit temporaire.

Bonjour, tu as les cheveux vraiment doux, tu le savais ? Répondit Sena, revelevant la tête pour croiser les yeux de la personne dont il continua doucement à caresser les cheveux.

Non, mais apparement tu aimes bien ça non ? Questionna le capitaine.

Oui, avoua Sena gêne, c'est dérangeant ? Désagréable ?

C'est plutôt agréable, mais si tu continue je crois que je me lèverai jamais, dit-il avec un sourir.

Sena arreta son geste et commença à se reveler, Hiruma l'imitant. Comme hier, Hiruma attrapa ses habits du jour, et donna à Sena les siens aussi, en n'oubliant pas le haut cette fois ci! Ils s'habillèrent en silence, dos à dos, et comme hier ils se jetèrent des petits regards.

Une fois prêt, Hiruma porta Sena, et le transporta jusqu'à la table où était réunis tous leurs coéquipiers. Il posa son " paquet " à côté de Monta. Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, aucun camarades ne posant des questions à nos deux protagonistes, car le regard terrifiant d'Hiruma était sur eux. Une fois tout le monde finit, l'équipe débarrasa la table, puis se rendirent au terrain d'entraînement.

Sena resta assit seul à table, ne pouvant pas bouger et n'ayant rien à faire. Quand un tas de paperasse atteri devant lui.

Je pensais pas en avoir besoin, j'ai apporté quelques travaux que tu devais faire en tant que secrétaire. J'ai parler au gérant de cet endroit, il fait venir des béquilles demain. Dit Hiruma

Puis il parti vers le terrain d'entraînement, ne laissant pas à Sena une chance de répondre, mais après tout il n'y avait pas de réponse à donner. Remerciant silencieusement le capitaine pour lui avoir trouver une occupation.

Sena concentrer dans son travail, et l'équipe sur l'entraînement mener d'une main de fer par le capitaine, et ses armes à feu , mais aussi grâce à Cerberus. Quand l'heure du déjeuener arriva, personne n'avaient vu le temps passer. Ils se metèrent presque tous au travail. Hiruma et Misashi, étaient a l'écart entrain de réfléchir aux entraînements des prochains jours.

L'équipe profita de ce moment pour parler tranquilement avec Sena, du sujet " Chalet avec Hiruma". Enfin c'était surtout Monta qui était très interreser par se sujet, c'est donc lui qui mena l'interrogatoire.

Alors Sena ! Dit nous tout ! Es que Hiruma te traîte bien ? Il ne te fait pas dormir par terre hein ? Et c'est à cause de lui que tu as mal à la cheville ? Et es que ..

STOP ! Le coupa Sena. Si tu veux que je réponde à au moins une question laisse moi parler et n'en pose pas trop !

D'accord d'accord, désoler, s'excusa Monta, alors dit moi tu dors bien au moins ? Et pour ta cheville ?

Je dors parfaitement bien, voir mieux que d'habiture mais ça il le garda pour lui, je ne dors pas au sol, Hiruma n'es pas si cruel ! Et non ce n'es pas lui qui es responsable de ma blessure.

Ouf , je suis vraiment soulager, mais quand même sa doit être vraiment dur de devoir rester avec lui tout le temps. Il est très dur à vivre d'après Misashi. Mais ne t'inquiette pas ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Sena ne répondit pas. Que devait-il répondre à ça? A part crier sur tout le monde ? Il aimer être avec Hiruma, il n'est pas violent avec lui, au lieu de ça il le soigner, dormait avec lui. Pour une fois depuis longtemps il n'avait pas froid la nuit, d'habitude il avait différentes couches de couvertures et il se relevait dans la nuit pour en rajouter ou en enlever. La dernière phrase de Monta était surment celle qui l'avait le plus blesser. "Ca ne durera pas longtemps" , mais au fond Sena voulait que ça dure, même si il ne savait pas ce que signifait ce "ça" , un lien ? une amitié? Ou autre ?

Finalement il finit d'éplucher les pommes de terre, quand Hiruma et Masashi reviennent et aidèrent à faire le repas. Cela coupa les autres questions de Monta.

Pendant la préparation, Hiruma jetta des coups d'oeil vers Sena, qui avait l'air remonter et aussi interrogatif.

Après un bon repas, l'équipe des Devils Bat repartirent s'entraîner. Dans l'après midi, le portable de Sena sonna. Une sonnerie spécial, la sonnerie Mamori. Il décrocha son téléphone.

Pov Sena

Allo ?

* Sena! C'est Mamori, comment tu vas ? Cet entraînement pas trop dur ? *

Ca va, à part que je me suis blesser à la cheville le premier jour donc pour moi c'est repos et travail de secretaire.

* Quoi ? Ques qui c'est passer ? Si c'est Hiruma il va m'entendre ! *

Mais qu'es qu'ils avaient tous à mettre ça sur le dos d'Hiruma ? Okay c'est un Demon mais pas à ce point !

Non c'est pas Hiruma et je suis juste mal tombé ça passera, répondis-je sans grand entrain.

* Et sinon comment ça se passe avec Monta dans le chalet ? *

Comment tu es au courant pour les chalets ? Je m'étonne

* C'est moi qui ai aider Hiruma a organiser le voyage, c'est normal que je sois au courant ! *

Ah, dit-je d'une voix blesser. Il y a eu un problème, je suis avec Hiruma dans le chalet.

* Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible Sena ! Tu dois changer toute suite et faire déplacer ton lit ! Hiruma doit être insuportable !

Mais non pas du tout Mamori ! Il est gentil et m'aide même avec ma cheville.

* Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Sena, ça sert à rien de le défendre. Je le connais bien, il doit te mener la vie dur !*

Je commence à m'énerver doucement. D'abord elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Hiruma, même moi je n'étais pas au courant alors que je suis sensé être secrétaire. Et maintenant elle dit qu'elle le connais bien, et dit que des choses blessantes sur Hiruma ! Es que ce serait possible qu'il y est quelque chose entre eux ? Pourquoi ça me trotte autant dans la tête, on dirait que je suis jaloux d'elle ... mais c'est impossible !

* C'est dommage que je ne soit pas la pour le contenir * Continua Mamori

Elle n'est pas la seule à savoir le calmer ! J'ai bien réussit hier avec un massage même si .. j'ai eu des réactions en touchant son corps. Je serait vraiment jaloux alors?

J'arrive très bien à le faire sans toi, dis-je d'un ton sec, maintenant j'ai du boulot. On se voit à mon retour.

Puis je raccrocha d'un coup sec. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit aussi proche d'Hiruma ! C'est juste.. bizarre, qu'es que je ressens pour mon capitaine ?

Fin pov

Sena resta enerver tout le reste de l'après midi et même le soir. Fou de jalousie et aussi en pleine interrogation sur lui même.

Quand le repas se termina, et Hiruma en eu râle bol. Sena tirait la geule depuis des heures, sans rien dire. Il décida de la ramener au chalet, de force. Il le pris donc comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, dit bonne nuit à son équipe et parti vers le chalet. Une fois dedans et la porte refermée , il posa sans ménagement Sena sur le lit.

Bon qu'es qu'il se passe à la fin ? Dit Hiruma

Rien, lui répondit Sena

Tu fais as fait la geule pendant tout le repas, il y a bien un truc.

Rien, je te dis !

Hiruma ne resta calme longtemps, il lui fallait dérider son compagnon de chambre. Il eut une idée qui pourrait marcher. Il s'approcha du lit avec un regard inquiétant, qui fait reculer Sena jusqu'au milieu du lit. Mais ça n'arreta en rien le démon, il monta sur le lit et s'approcha de sa proie , il passa ses jambes autour des siennes et se prépara à attaquer. Ses doigts remontèrent le t-shirt du plus jeune et commença à le chatouiller. Encore et encore.

N...non, ar...arrête, essaya de dire Sena sous l'assaut des mains d'Hiruma

Tant que tu auras cet air énerver non, répondit Hiruma avec un grand sourir

Sena essaya de se venger et fit des chatouilles à Hiruma en retour. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux essouflés à force de rire. Hiruma posa ses avant bras de chaque côté de la tête de Sena.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se lachèrent pas. Ils étaient captiver l'un par l'autre. Ils sentaient le soufle de l'autre sur leurs peaux, Hiruma s'approcha et frola de ses lèvres celles de son running back. Sena ferma les yeux, comme un signe d'accord pour Hiruma qui ne se fit pas prier. Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sena. Au départ le baiser était doux, chaste, puis Hiruma passa sa langue sur les lèvres du brun qui les ouvra. La langue d'Hiruma rencontra celle de Sena, ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle. Hiruma s'ecarta du plus jeune et le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux. Hypnotiser par les yeux marrons, parfaitement heureux du baiser partager juste avant. Et voulant recommencer il se pencha à nouveau sur les lèvres de Sena

Alors? Ce chapitre inédit comment vous le trouvez ? Reviews :3


End file.
